User blog:JohnnyOTGS/The Real History of Cinco De Mayo
Cinco De Mayo. A time to celebrate the culture of America's southern neighbor: Mexico. We eat Tacos, Nachos, Mexican Pizza and drink Dos Equis and Margaritas. But in America, it's a commonly held Misconception that Cinco De Mayo is Mexico's Independence Day where Mexico declared independence from their former occupiers: Spain (when it is actually September 16 in the year 1810), just as the USA declared independence from Great Britain on July 4 1776. In reality, Cinco De Mayo is actually another conflict against another European power: France which happened at the same time as the US Civil War. The History Following the Mexican-American War, Mexico was left in a large debt and they couldn't pay off their demands of their foreign traders which included Great Britain, France and even their former occupiers Spain. In July of 1861, Mexico had no other choice but to suspend foreign trade with it's European trade partners due to the nations' debt, which came as a huge shock to the 3 European Creditors of Mexico and infuriated them. The European nation that was most Infuriated was France as Napoleon the 3rd decided to take military action against Mexico as Napoleon the 3rd believes that if they can take Mexico and turn it into a puppet state for Europe, it would rebuild trade relations with Mexico. On February 27 in the year 1862 as the Mexican army surrendered to the French at Campeche, thus allowing the French a foothold in Mexico, for a while Britain and Spain did aid France in the beginning but withdrew their aid when they learned that France has real intentions to conquer all of Mexico. However, Mexico would soon get their first taste of victory (like Nacho Cheese) at The Battle of Puebla on May 5 in the same year when the original Mexican Army fought against not just the French but also Mexican nobility loyal to France, eventually the original Mexican Army had triumphed over their enemies. Though the Battle the Puebla was a great victory for Mexico, but it was all for not as France and Mexican Nobles would defeat Mexico and take the capital of Mexico City on June 7 the following year, and the French would appoint the Mexican Emperor Maxillian in 1864. Nevertheless, Mexico would still fight against the French and Mexican Nobility. In 1865, Mexico began to gain the advantage over their enemies, for the next 2 years Mexico would eventually defeat France and the Mexican Empire, Maxmillian was exceuted and Mexico City was back in Mexico's hands. Though, Cinco De Mayo wasn't about Mexico declaring independence, nor was it the battle the helped Mexico win this particular war, but a battle which showed that Mexico was slowly recovering from it's national economical decline and truely become another North American power only second to the USA. That is all for this blog, don't forget to check out my Games and Movies wiki. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out, and happy Cinco De Mayo. Category:Blog posts